Polysilicone compositions have a variety of uses in the skin care industry, for example, as an emollient (also referred to as a “moisturizer”), as a skin protectant, as a cosmetic base, and as a vehicle for bioactive compounds. Polysilicone compositions are also useful in reducing the extent and appearance of scar tissue remaining after surgery or injury to the skin, or from skin conditions such as acne. They can also be used to reduce the appearance of uneven skin textures such as fine lines or acne.
An undesirable property of polysilicone compositions is that they can separate into phases, especially when cosmetic or bioactive compounds are added. This phase separation seriously reduces the usefulness of the composition, particularly as a cosmetic base or vehicle for other compounds.